ABC de una noche
by Helena Lugosi
Summary: Kole ha tenido que mudarse a la ciudad y aún no se ha podido adaptar a la vida en la superficie. Está frustrada y muy molesta por tener que depender de otros y al notarlo, Jericho tratará de animarla. Pero no creyó que una simple charla con su novia pudiera llegar tan lejos.


_Ningún personaje que veas aquí me pertenece a mí, sino a sus respectivos creadores, lo único mío es esta historia._

_Así es, esta es mi primer historia original, no es ninguna traducción._

_Para que no sea tan confuso, explico el formato: Cada letra del alfabeto inspira al azar un momento, situación o sensación vividos durante una noche por Kole y Jericho._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Azotea:<strong>_ Había algo en las nubes que le daba un poco de la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Sí, ya llevaba un par de meses viviendo en la superficie, en el mundo contemporáneo, pero Kole seguía siendo incapaz de hacer muchas cosas por sí misma. Ni siquiera podía hacer un café sin tener que pedir ayuda, a pesar de que cada mañana veía a Malcolm (alias Heraldo) hacerlo.

Kole se sentía triste. No sólo por su molesta dependencia, sino porque extrañaba su hogar. Estando en la ciudad podía estar con gente diferente, y conocer personas y cosas nuevas, pero aún sentía esa nostalgia, sin mencionar lo mucho que extrañaba a su amigo Gnarrk.

Cavilaba en sus pensamientos cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Sobresaltada, se dio la vuelta lentamente pero se relajó en cuanto vio esos hermosos ojos de jade posarse sobre los de ella.

- Oh, Jericho. Me asustaste. ¿Qué pasa?

- _"Puedo preguntarte lo mismo. ¿Qué haces aquí?"_

- Nada, sólo quería ver el cielo.

-_ "Parece que te gusta mucho."_

- Sí, es muy hermoso a esta hora... En realidad a todas horas lo es. En mi hogar casi nunca podía verlo y las pocas veces que lo veía, siempre estaba oscuro.

- _"¿Extrañas tu hogar?"_

- Un poco... Sí.

Kole pudo ver claramente un atisbo de tristeza en los ojos de su mejor amigo y compañero sentimental al decir eso. Él levantó una mano, como para seguir formulando palabras, pero se detuvo al ser golpeado en el rostro por una pequeña gota de agua, levantó el rostro y Kole lo imitó un poco confundida.

- ¿Volverá a llover? -él se encogió de hombros.

- _"Parece que sí."_

- Oh... Pero ya llovió ayer todo el día y hoy en la mañana.

- _"Sí, pero en esta época del año es normal que llueva todo el día y la noche."_

- Oh...

No sabía qué decir. Esperaba poder disfrutar de esa sensación tibia que le proporcionaba el sol, pero el saber que ese pequeño gran placer le sería arrebatado de nuevo la hizo sentir un poco más triste.

- _"Entremos. No quiero que te enfermes por el frío."_

_**Brazos:**_ Ambos estaban exhaustos, con la frente y la espalda empapadas de sudor y con la respiración agitada. No importaba. Aún así, se acurrucó junto a Joseph y cuando la rodeó con los brazos se sintió protegida y sonrió, al tiempo que él cerraba los ojos y le acariciaba el cabello.

- Te amo. -susurró antes de quedarse dormida.

_**Calidez:**_ Afuera la lluvia era fuerte, casi como una tormenta. El viento no dejaba de soplar furioso y golpear con su frío puño a quienes trataban de huir de él. A Joey no le importaba, él no sentía nada de eso, pues la suave piel de Kole le proporcionaba todo el calor que necesitaba.

_**Dominante:**_ Cualquiera podría pensar que la dominante de la relación era ella, pero aquélla noche, después de ver que él tenía la fuerza y destreza suficientes para tomar el control y también la ternura necesaria para hacerla sonrojar, pudo comprobar que en realidad era al revés.

_**Entender:**_ Una simple mirada, una sonrisa falsa, un gesto, nada podía pasar desapercibido para el otro. Por eso él no tardó en darse cuenta de que algo le pasaba a Kole. Ya no mostraba esa sonrisa radiante que tanto le gustaba, ni sus ojos tenían ese brillo entusiasta de siempre. A él no le gustaba verla así, no soportaba la idea de que algo o alguien la estuviera molestando.

**_Fresas:_** A ella le gustaban. Ese sabor agridulce sobre su lengua y paladar siempre la hacía sonreír. Era como un placer culposo para ella, pues solía comerlas a escondidas, por eso Joey creyó que podría hacerla sentir mejor con algunas.

Claro que ninguno de los dos pensó que además de estimular su paladar, podría erizarles la piel al ser acariciados por el otro con una.

_**Gatito:**_ Kole creía que Joey era adorable, muy tierno y dulce con ella cuando estaban solos, pero también creía que era muy territorial. Podía darse cuenta que a él no le gustaba ni un poco ver que otro sujeto se le acercara a ella, lo que la hacía sonrojar y sonreír y aquélla noche, casi pudo escucharlo ronronear para ella mientras tocaba y acariciaba su cuerpo.

**_Horizonte:_ **La ciudad es muy grande. Está llena de personas, cosas y lugares algo complicados, o al menos eso creía Kole. Todo era distinto. Una de las cosas que más le molestaban era que la vista era muy diferente a la de su hogar. Los grandes árboles en los que solía balancearse, los animales con los que solía jugar y las coloridas y olorosas flores habían sido reemplazados por edificios, casa y árboles escuálidos puestos sobre el pavimento. Hasta los animales de la ciudad eran más huraños que los de la selva. Pero debía admitir algo: desde que Joey le había mostrado uno, ella amaba los atardeceres, ver esos tonos rojizos en el cielo siempre la animaba, sobre todo si estaba con él al presenciarlos.

_**Hipnosis:**_ Joseph sólo podía mirarla sonrojado. Creía que siempre estaba hermosa usara lo que usara: con maquillaje, sin él, peinada o sin arreglarse el cabello, con su uniforme, con un vestido de noche o con un simple pijama, para él siempre se veía hermosa.

Pero esa noche, cuando su vestido por fin cayó al piso, él sólo podía mirarla. Lo había dejado sin palabras.

**_Impulso:_** Se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Todo había empezado con un simple beso, ¿Cómo había llegado tan lejos? Bueno, no importaba. En realidad había querido acercarse así a ella desde hacía algún tiempo y al parecer ella también. No tenía caso pensar cómo o quién había empezado.

_**Joseph:**_ Estaba sentado en la arena admirando el movimiento de las olas y rasgando las cuerdas de su guitarra. Era lo mejor para él: su pasatiempo, su forma de comunicarse, de relajarse. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la brisa salina le acariciara el rostro mientras sus sentimientos salían despedidos por las cuerdas. Pero ese momento, a pesar de ser algo tan deseado, no era del todo perfecto, pues tenía la sensación de que le faltaba algo...

_**Kole:**_ Su risa, su mirada curiosa, su aroma...

Habían pasado sólo unas horas desde la última vez que la había visto, pero para él ya era mucho tiempo, además de que se había comportado de forma extraña, por lo que se empezó a preocupar por ella. Se levantó para ir a buscarla y sonrió al verla sobre la azotea con esa expresión soñadora, pero aún así quiso ir a preguntarle si pasaba algo, aunque cualquiera podía adivinar de qué se trataba.

_**Lengua:**_ Se sonrojó y sólo pudo ahogar un grito al verlo inclinado sobre ella y tener esa sensación cálida y húmeda sobre el pecho, algo que nunca había sentido. Pero no le molestaba y no quería dejar de hacerlo, así que sólo se sonrojó un poco más mientras pasaba los dedos entre sus rizos dorados y lo acercaba un poco más a ella.

**_Música:_** Kole tenía su propia radio, en la que podía escuchar todo lo que quisiera: cualquier género, cualquier banda o cantante con sólo apretar un botón. Le gustaba, sí, pero ella prefería escuchar a su confidente tocar su propia música. Por eso se sonrojó cuando sus bellos verdes ojos se encontraron con los de ella al final de una suave melodía. Él sólo sonrió.

- _"Espero que te haya gustado. La escribí pensando en ti hace algún tiempo pero no había podido mostrártela antes."_

- E-es hermosa... Que tierno.

_**Noche:** _Uno de los pocos momentos del día en el que de verdad podían estar solos sin que nada ni nadie los molestara, por eso no pudo haber sido mejor.

_**Ñoñerías:** _Jericho se rió al escucharla decir que no quería seguir molestándolo con "preguntas tontas o peticiones estúpidas" todo el tiempo.

- _"Mira, a mi no me molesta que me preguntes cosas, yo entiendo que todo esto es nuevo para ti... Todos lo entendemos, por eso queremos que te sientas cómoda aquí, porque te queremos, ¿O alguien te ha dicho que eres una molestia?"_

- N-no...

- _"Entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte. No importa si tardas mucho en adaptarte o simplemente no puedes hacerlo, a nosotros... O al menos a mi no me molestan tus preguntas. De hecho me gusta."_

- ¿T-te gusta?

- _"Si. Se me hace muy tierno cuando peleas con la cafetera. _-sonrió, pero al parecer a ella no le agradó ese comentario- _Bueno, es la verdad, se me hace tierno, pero no por eso voy a dejar de ayudarte. No quiero que dejes de preguntar lo que no entiendas, me molestaría más saber que algo malo te pasó por no haber sabido usar un aparato o algo."_

- ¿Aunque sea una estupidez como cuando te pregunté para qué sirven los autobuses?

Él se volvió a reír.

- _"Yo no creí que haya sido una estupidez. Tampoco creo que tú seas una estúpida, pero claro, no importa qué no entiendas, no tengas miedo de preguntar. Y sobre que extrañas tu hogar, sabes que puedes visitar a Gnarrk cuando quieras."_

- ¿Irías conmigo?

Tener que enfrentar al celoso amigo de Kole era algo que le daba miedo a Jericho, no parecía ser muy fácil lidiar con ese cavernícola, pero al ver el ilusionado rostro de Kole no pudo negarse, así que sólo asintió. Y ella sonrió.

_**Obligación:**_ Ya le había dicho que no debía sentirse obligada a hacer nada, pues podían esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario para hacerlo. Sólo quería que ella estuviera cómoda y no quería lastimarla. Ella en lugar de responder algo, sólo le besó el cuello, haciendo que un estremecimiento le recorriera la espalda.

**_Primer:_** Nunca antes habían hecho algo así. Claro que ya se habían tocado a sí mismos, por simple curiosidad cada uno ya había tocado su propio cuerpo pero para ambos era la primera vez que estaban con otra persona, por eso era tan emocionante, aterrador y especial. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no se trataba de cualquier persona, sino de quien ellos más amaban.

_**Queja:**_ Escuchaba pacientemente todas sus quejas, sentados en el alféizar de la ventana. Habían ido a su habitación, pues a ella le gustaba más que la suya. No le molestaba, después de todo le gustaba estar con ella, aunque no le gustaba verla triste.

_**Risa:**_ Adoraba su risa. Era un sonido muy dulce que siempre lo animaba, parecía que era contagiosa, pues cuando ella reía él sonreía. Por eso Joey se sintió tan feliz cuando después de pasar tanto tiempo charlando y de que ella pudiera desahogarse, comenzó a reír.

Ese hermoso sonido acompañado de unos suaves y carnosos labios que dejaban de moverse cuando ella mordía una fresa, era embriagador.

**_Silencio:_** Todos habían salido a una misión en la ciudad ese día. Ni siquiera habían podido decirle a Kole, pues literalmente habían tenido que salir corriendo, Heraldo apenas alcanzó a pedirle a Jericho que se quedara a cuidar la torre.

No había un sólo sonido en esa "T" gigante. Bueno, no en todos los rincones; en una habitación se podían escuchar los gritos y gemidos de Kole y los jadeos de Jericho.

Claro que él sólo agradecía haber podido quedarse solos.

_**Temblar:** _Kole no supo qué decir o hacer al sentir que él le ponía una mano entre las piernas. Tragó saliva y lo miró nerviosa, pero aunque trató, no pudo evitar temblar al sentir cómo él introducía los dedos y los movía. Ahogó un gemido y cerró los ojos. Él sonrió.

**_Untar:_ **En la mañana, Kole ya estaba en la cocina tomando su desayuno con Argenta, Pantha y Heraldo. Untaba mermelada en su pan cuando Jericho llegó bostezando y con unas leves ojeras.

- ¿Mala noche, Joseph? -preguntó Heraldo riendo.

- _"No en realidad"_-le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba a Kole, quien se sonrojó y desvió la mirada con una sonrisa tímida.

_**Vacilación:**_ Él no sabía qué hacer. Sí, deseaba estar así con ella, pero tenía miedo de lastimarla o no hacerlo bien y quedar en ridículo.

Kole lo notó cuando, después de quitarle la última prenda que aún tenía puesta, levantó la mirada y lo vio: había desviado la mirada y estaba bastante sonrojado. Se puso de pie y lo abrazó susurrando:

- ¿Sabes? Yo también estoy muy nerviosa.

Al escucharla, rodeó su cintura con los brazos y presionó sus labios en los de ella.

_**Wilson-Weathers:** _Sabía que era demasiado pronto para pensar en esas cosas, pero mientras Kole dormía tranquilamente, él no podía dejar de pensar que sus apellidos sonaban bastante bien juntos... Tal vez en un par de años.

**_Yacer:_** Joseph no podía dormir, pero no se debía a su insomnio, sino a su gran deseo de contemplar a la chica de cabellos rosados que dormía a su lado: su piel de caramelo empapada de sudor resplandecía al ser bañada por la luz de la luna.

**_Zafiro:_** Había cosas que Jericho atesoraba mucho: un buen libro acompañado de una taza de café una tarde tranquila, poder pasar una noche lluviosa en su cálida y suave cama, el aroma de las flores frescas en primavera... Tenía placeres muy simples, pero el mayor de todos era contemplar los orbes azules que adornaban el rostro de Kole. Le encantaba su brillo, eran como piedras preciosas, como si en lugar de ojos, al crearla hubieran usado los diamantes más bellos, pero le gustaban especialmente porque tenían la capacidad de reflejar lo que había en el interior de su dueña, ya fuera miedo, frustración, felicidad o lo que fuera.

Pero nunca la había visto mirarlo de esa forma tan seductora, era como si lo llamara con la mirada.

* * *

><p><em>Debo decir que esto ha sido todo un reto. La idea surgió un día que no tenía nada qué hacer, después de la traducción de "Inmortalizado en cristal" y mientras leía "JeriKole sentences" de Cartoongeek13.<em>

_En realidad nunca he sido muy buena redactando, por eso el formato de frases y palabras que se unen como piezas de un rompecabezas para formar una historia me llamó la atención y quise experimentar, así que básicamente tomé un diccionario, lo abría y de la primer palabra que veía (en cierta letra) escribía lo primero que se me venía a la cabeza, por eso me atrevo a dudar de la calidad de este escrito u.u pero igual quise compartirlo porque me divertí mucho haciéndolo y para saber si a alguien más le puede gustar esta historia o ya mejor me limito a traducir xD_

_Así que por favor, no dudes en darme tu opinión, me serviría para corregir mis errores._

_Por cierto, sé que no puse nada con la letra X, pero es muy difícil encontrar palabras "buenas" que empiecen con esa letra ;-;_


End file.
